1:7 - Morning - Lucy
Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 7:49 PM Lucy is in the kitchen, mixing batter in a big bowl. She's wearing a pink apron marked 'queen of baking' Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 7:52 PM Hijack rolls into the kitchen and pauses, seeing Lucy Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 7:55 PM Lucy seems too focused on her task to notice. Notably, Mr. Kibbles is not around. "Now, the cream," she mutters to herself. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 7:56 PM Hijack rolls slowly in farther and goes towards the kitchen. Her wheels squeak Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 7:56 PM Lucy turns around. "Hey." She mumbles. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 7:58 PM Hijack looks away, "hey." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 8:00 PM "Are you going to attack me again?" Lucy asks. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 8:01 PM "... probably not." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 8:02 PM "Probably not?" Lucy frowns,her hand clenches. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 8:03 PM Hijack keeps her eyes down, not moving Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 8:04 PM After a moment of silence, lucy speaks up. "Do you want a cupcake?" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 8:06 PM Hijack looks up, wide eyed, "yes." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 8:07 PM "I'll still baking them but you can have some when they're done." Lucy says, there's a pause before she asks, "Could you grate a few carrots?"(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 8:09 PM "How?" Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 8:10 PM Lucy almost says something but catches herself. She picks out a peeler and a grater. "First you need to remove the skin with this," she says doing the first one, "then you grate it like this. Can you do that?" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 8:12 PM Hijack nods She peels and grates slowly and clumsily, cutting her hands occasionally in the process. Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 8:15 PM "Jesus." Lucy swears, she quickly grabs the medkit from under the sink. "Give me your hand." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 8:20 PM Hijack somewhat reluctantly complies Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 8:22 PM "Why is your blood black?" Lucy asks as she wipes the area with a tissue and then applies a bandaid over the scratch. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 8:22 PM "It... not really blood..." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 8:22 PM "It isn't?" Lucy asks. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 8:27 PM "I'm... not really alive... its necrodyne." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 8:29 PM "You're not alive?" Lucy asks, wided eyed. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 8:29 PM "Yeah." Hijack looks away, Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 8:30 PM "You seem pretty alive to me." Lucy says. "You talk, you eat, and not even brains." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 8:32 PM "You dont know that for sure, I could totally eat brains." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 8:34 PM "Well, zombies don't talk." Lucy says. "Beside, you know what's better than brains? Cake." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 8:34 PM Hijack nods, not arguing with thag Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 8:35 PM "Do you think you can finish safely?" Lucy asks. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 8:38 PM She nods and gets back to the carrots, this time using her powers to move her hands, it'll exhaust her but she won't cut up her hands and it'll be neater Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 8:41 PM Lucy seems satisfied and brings the batter closer. "Alright just need to dump it all in here, then fold it in." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 8:42 PM Hijack starts to dump it in, "What's folding it in?" Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 8:45 PM "It's kind of like gentler kind of mixing, if you stir of whisk too strongly you'll ge tthe air out and it gets dense and less fluffy." Lucy explains, she takes a plastic spatula and mixes it. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 9:11 PM Hijack watches closely and curiously Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 9:25 PM Lucy then divides the mix into two muffin pans. "And now just to wait a few minutes." She puts it into the oven. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 9:26 PM Hijack stares at them in the oven Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 9:27 PM "It's going to take like half an hour." Lucy specifies. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 9:28 PM "Oh." Hijack backs up a bit and looks at Lucy, then away again Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 9:32 PM "So... Everyone calls you Hijack, but don't you have a name?" Lucy asks. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 9:32 PM "No. Hijack is the only name I know." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 9:33 PM "You don't know your own name?" Lucy says, a little horrified. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 9:34 PM "Yeah." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 9:54 PM "Can I ask why not?" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 10:06 PM "Cause I dont remember it." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 10:07 PM "Is it because of the whole being dead thing?"(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 10:19 PM "Yeah." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 10:20 PM "Do you want to talk about it?" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 10:20 PM "Not really." Hijack sounds annoyed Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 10:21 PM "Oh okay." Lucy says. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 10:27 PM Hijack looks down, "I don't think I'll ever remember my name." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 10:28 PM "Do you remember anything else from before?" Lucy asks. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 10:29 PM "My moms face... kinda..." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 10:32 PM "I'm sorry..." Lucy says, she reaches forward for a hug. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 10:37 PM Hijack freezes her and rolls back in a fluid motion, then lets go. Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 10:37 PM Lucy stops herself and looks away. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 10:39 PM Hijack is quiet Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 10:40 PM Lucy is equally so for a moment. "Sorry." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 10:41 PM "Yeah." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 10:44 PM Lucy hesitates for a moment. "I don't know if I should say this, but if you don't remember who you were, and if you don't want to, maybe you could just become someone new?" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 10:48 PM "I... don't think so. " Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 10:49 PM "Why not?" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 10:58 PM Hijack's face twitches, "Cause I said so just leave me alone." Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 10:59 PM "Alright." Lucy sighs. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Saturday at 10:59 PM Hijack looks down st her lap Kali the HeterophobeLast Saturday at 11:49 PM "I'm sorry..." Lucy says. "I should leave you alone." July 29, 2018 Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 6:13 PM "Let's just... wait for the cupcakes quietly." Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 6:14 PM Lucy nods in agreement, internally scolding herself. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 6:17 PM Hijack waits silently and unmoving, staring down at her hands until the ovens timer rings. Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 6:19 PM Lucy takes out the cupcakes with oven mitts on, that done she sticks a toothpick in one. "Done. They'll need to cool so I can put the icing on." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 6:20 PM Hijack finally looks back up at Lucy and nods Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 6:21 PM Lucy quickly finishes the Icing in silence, she looks somewhat uncomfortable. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 6:24 PM "You're good at that." Hijack mutters Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 6:24 PM "I bake a lot." Lucy says. "Mom wouldn't buy sweets often so I learned to make them." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 6:27 PM Hijack stares rather unblinking at Licy as she talks Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 6:30 PM Lucy glazes one of the cupcake once it has cooled down enough and passes the first one to Hijack. "What do you think?" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 6:34 PM Hijack takes a bite, then looks back up at Lucy, "good." Theres a bit of icing on her nose Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 6:37 PM "There's icing on your nose," Lucy chuckles, she reaches for it but backs off before she does. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 6:41 PM Hijack blinks and looks crosseyed to see the tip of her nose then wipes it off with her finger and licks it off her finger. Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 7:02 PM "So, guess this is it for now." Lucy says to nobody. "I should find Mr. Kibbles, make sure he's not in trouble." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 7:04 PM "Lucy?" Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 7:04 PM "Yeah?" Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 7:06 PM "I'm... sorry about last time." Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 7:06 PM "It's okay, I forgive you." Lucy says. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 7:07 PM Hijack looks down, "Thank you." Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 7:09 PM Lucy smiles. "It's alright, bye Jackie."(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 7:09 PM Hijack blinks in surprise, "jack...y?" Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 7:10 PM "Hijack, Jack, Jackie." Lucy says.(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 7:14 PM "Oh... okay." Kali the HeterophobeLast Sunday at 7:15 PM "I think it suits you." Lucy smiles. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 7:16 PM "Oh. Thank you." Hijack looks down July 30, 2018 Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:00 AM "Bye~"Lucy says, as she leaves she can't help but have a little smile on her lips. Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Ezra Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Lucy Roleplay Category:Hijack Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay